


Soft

by miilkybee



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkybee/pseuds/miilkybee
Summary: Sonic finally gets some chest fur. Who'd guess that Shadow would become so enamored with it?





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a thought about Sonic possibly having chest fur, and it ended up turning into a cute little Sonadow oneshot that I wrote instead of sleeping.

Sonic entered the living room, draping himself dramatically across the couch next to Shadow, who paid him no mind. He didn't find it unusual for the other hedgehog to behave this way, and therefore, was unphased.

"Shadow, do you notice anything... _new_?" Sonic asked, adding extra emphasis upon the word 'new'.

"I can see you finally took that wretched band-aid off of your knee," Shadow replied, flipping through the TV channels absent-mindedly, sparing a glance to the spot where a rather nasty gash had previously been.

"Other than that," the blue speedster sighed, sitting upright now.

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"I have chest fur now!" Sonic exclaimed, gesturing to it, but not seeming irritated with Shadow's disconcern.

"Hah. Maybe you'll stop touching mine, then," the mutant muttered, setting the remote on the cushion between the two of them.

"Feel it, feel it, it's really soft!" he said excitedly.

"If I do it, will you leave me be?" Shadow asked, slightly angling himself towards the other and away from the screen.

"Probably not," Sonic laughed, moving his jacket aside to free his newfound fluff.

"Fair enough," Shadow agreed, reaching out to touch it. As his hand made contact with the cobalt hero's chest, he began to remark, "I bet it's not even that-"

He stopped mid-sentence.

"So, whaddaya think?" Sonic asked proudly, ignoring the agent's sudden silence. "Pretty great, huh-?"

The bandana-adorned hedgehog flushed red in shock as his ebony and crimson counterpart brought up the other hand, gently caressing the fur of the younger one.

"Wow," Shadow hummed in satisfaction, a far-away look in his eyes, as if he was daydreaming. "So fluffy..."

"Shads," Sonic said, trying to snap the other out of his trance. The dark hedgehog didn't react to the other's remark, continuing his unusual behavior.

"Hey!" the hero said a little louder, taking a hold of Shadow's hands with his own.

Shadow suddenly glanced up, realizing what he was doing. He, too, flushed.

The duo met eyes and just stared for a few seconds, and then Sonic broke into laughter. Shadow cracked a grin too, withdrawing his hands.

"Sorry, I guess a got a little carried away," the darker of the pair announced, chuckling a little.

"Nah, it's okay. I never took you as the type to like soft stuff, though!" Sonic's laughter died down as he pulled his jacket back onto his shoulders.

"Well, I guess you know now," Shadow remarked, shifting back to his original position.

"I guess I still don't know as much about you as I thought."

"I'm an enigma, hedgehog. You have no hope to uncover all my mysteries in your short lifetime."

"Hey, I'm only eighteen! I've still got quite a way to go!"

The rivals broke into laughter once more.


End file.
